As the art of arc welding has grown, it has found its application in many different structures and uses. It is known that although arc welding can provide a strong bond between metallic components, depending on the process used, it can also result in a weld joint that has porosity. Although in some welding applications an amount of porosity is acceptable, there are other applications where porosity can be problematic. For example, when welding wheel structures that are used for pressurized tires the presence of porosity can result in a welded wheel structure which fails to maintain pressure. To prevent this loss of pressure from occurring it is common to over-weld wheel structures to ensure that the welded wheel structure is capable of maintaining pressure. However, this over-welding increases overall cost of the welded wheel structure by increasing the amount of time needed to weld the wheel and increases the material cost of the wheel, by requiring increases amounts of filler metals used in the welding process. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a welding process which improves the efficiency and quality of welding wheel structures.